Question: Rewrite ${(6^{-5})(6^{3})}$ in the form ${6^n}$.
${ (6^{-5})(6^{3}) = 6^{-5+3}} $ ${\hphantom{ (6^{-5})(6^{3})} = 6^{-2}} $